Spider Web
by Wrockstar4
Summary: She can see connections. She can see every pro and con of a choice. She can see the future. Vera and her twin Maya are mutants They have known for a while and take it in stride. Then they meet the X-Men and their perfect world is turned up side down. (Sort of AU: Older X-Men)
1. Prologue

Prologue . . .

Nothing is coincidence, everything is connected, I can see those connections. I noticed when I was really little, around the age of six. I could see how different decisions would affect the situations I was in. For example, when I was eight, a girl in my class knocked the teacher's mug of coffee and it shattered to the ground. My teacher was furious and demanded to know who had done it. I blanked out for a minute and I saw a spider web. Everything in the spider wed branched out from the moment the girl knocked the cup over. I saw if she admitted to doing it she would get in major trouble, the girl was a bit of a trouble maker. I also saw if I said it was me, I suffered no severe consequences; I was a bit of a teacher's pet. I took the blame and just as I predicted, the teacher just said it was fine.

My twin sister has a different ability. She's a telepath and an empath. A telepath can read minds and an empath can read emotions. She first noticed when we were six and my brother was across the room. Out of the blue, she asked why he felt guilty. Then before he even said a word, she said it was okay. At the time we were all confused but looking back it all made sense. (She told me he felt guilty because he had broken our toy.)

We try to use our "superpowers" for good. My name is Veronica, but everyone calls me Vera. My twin sister's name is Maya. We are both sixteen and I am happy to say we are ready. When I was ten I decided to look at the spider web of events and moments in my head. So I locked myself in my room one Saturday and for a whole day all I did was travel down different paths and play out different scenarios in my head. That's when I found out they would find us.

At first I didn't know who they were, so I looked them up. They called themselves the X-Men. I discovered that when we were 15 they would find us. I also discovered we were mutants. So the next day I had my mother enroll Maya and I in: gymnastics, karate, tae kwon do, dance, and any race we could run in. These sports would keep us in shape for when they would come and it would prepare us for what was coming. I didn't tell Maya, she just knew I think it was because she was a telepath and we had a twin bond.

You can't tell Maya and I are twins, sure we have the same curly, shoulder-length, black hair and the same personality, loud and bubbly, but other than that we are completely different. She has indigo eyes that in the right light looked violet, a face with sharp features, and a lean muscular body. I have hazel eyes with flecks of green and gold, a heart shaped face with soft features, and a curvy body. She looks like our father, Mark Sparks, and I look like our mother, Sophia Sparks (nee Greene). We have one brother, Derek, who is two years older and two sisters, Chloe and Sydney, who are three and four years younger than us. We were a happy little family until they came.

The day they came was like any other.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a late October day. I remember almost everything about it. The leaves were turning an array of colors. The wind swept them all in a flurry of bronzes, golden yellows, flaming reds, and burnt oranges. The trees danced and bent in the wind. My hair was out of its usual bun and the wind blew it around my head, making it tickle my nose. Maya and I were walking home from gymnastics. Our lesson had let out early so we decided we would walk to our karate class and just get lunch on the way.

I knew what the day was. I was expecting them to show up at any moment, Maya knew too. We had turned 15 last week and I had gotten an intense vision at our birthday dinner. The vision showed Maya and I talking to the X-Men, which just confirmed my previous knowledge.

The sound of a jet brought me out of my thoughts. Maya and I looked at each other, crossed our arms, and smirked. This was it. This was the moment that shaped our future.

"Are we going to make this easy for them? Or should we give them a bit of a challenge?" Maya asked as her eyes shined with mischief that I had no doubt could be seen in my eyes as well.

"Of course, what kind of twin mutants would we be if we made it easy for them," I laughed a little; these people had no idea what they were in for. The jet landed in the middle of the unused street and three people walked out. They looked like they were in college, high school seniors at the youngest. They all wore tight black leather suits with different designs. I scoffed, "Are you all off to a strip club, what's with the leather jumpsuits? Seriously you all looked really good in your suits don't get me wrong, but it's a little R rated if you ask me" Maya snickered. I saw them roll their eyes.

I felt a pressure in my mind I directed my comment at the beautiful red head with olive green eyes, "Jean, darling, stop trying to get in mind because if you do you will have a migraine for the rest of the week." Maya winced, she tried to get into my head one time but she couldn't handle all of the visions and passed out for a week.

"You can stay out of my head too, trust me you couldn't get in if you tried" Maya had spent almost every day since we were 10 years old building her mental shields and her walls up. I could tell Jean was frustrated, by the way her eyes lit up in anger.

Maya looked disgusted for a moment, "Scott I know you and Jean have a thing, but do you think you could think a little quieter, and try to keep your emotions in check. I can only handle so much affection and lust." Scott, the one with neat brown hair and red sunglasses blushed.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the third person. I knew her, her name is Rouge. She was pretty and looked goth with two white streaks in her hair pretty brown hair. I looked into her past. Her past was troubled, she had been isolated from human contact for years. Her future was bright, she had so much to look forward to. She was going to fall in love with . . . OMG REMY! I thought he was dead. I suddenly pushed my thoughts in Maya's direction, she couldn't get into my head but we could communicate.

Her eyes went wide and she gasped. We knew him from a past conflict, we thought we had killed him. He was a bastard, but he was a good ally to have. All these years we thought we had killed him and that was weighing on our consciences.

Scott seemed to notice we were distracted and he cleared his throat, "We are the X-Men. We come from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." As soon as he said that a bald man in a wheel chair came rolling down the jet's ramp.

Maya and I looked to each other once more. Charles Xavier, Professor X, we had heard so much about him and I had seen him in so many people's futures.

We suddenly stood straighter. "Professor Xavier, it is an honor to meet you. We have heard so much about you," Maya said her voice polite and full of the excitement I knew she must be feeling. Maya was excited, especially since Professor Xavier was a telepath like her.

"Maya, I have heard so much about you and your sister as well," He smiled warmly at us.

My cell phone rang and disrupted our conversation. I looked at the caller id. It was Chloe, my younger sister. I moved a little away from the group and answered, "Hey Chloe, what's up?"

"Vera I'm scared. There's someone here, and he's looking for you" Chloe whispered.

"We'll be right there, hide and wait until we get home" I told her.

"MAYA! He's here" This was one of the possibilities I saw in the spider web, him coming for us, the same time the X-Men did. Maya rushed into action and grabbed my hand as she sprinted past, toward our house.

We had to get there and fast. In one outcome, Chloe was dead before we reached our house.

Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I have a concussion so i'm not sure if the quality is great or when I will be able to update

-Wrockstar4


End file.
